The Internet and the World Wide Web can be used to share information with a variety of users located around the world. Such information can be accessed with a variety of different types of devices, such as desktop computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, personal data assistants, mobile phones, and others. The display capabilities of such devices can be substantially different from one another. Such differences can make it difficult to format information so as to facilitate easy reading and/or viewing on the different types of devices.